Haircuts, Marbles and Fireworks
by fozrulz
Summary: This is another trail series story. It's time for Clay to give Joe and Ellie a story of his childhood.


HARICUTS, MARBLES AND FIREWORKS

Another Trail Series Story

The trip to Stockton was coming to an end. Much to Clay's great relief, Joe and Ellie had been perfect. Maybe they were more grown up than he gave them credit for. Then he shook his head, not by a long shot. He had just been lucky. As they were setting up camp for the first night, Ellie looked at Clay. "Heh big brother, we've told you lots of stories about us, but you've only told us one story about you. Can you tell us another story about when you were younger?"

Clay laughed, "Why are you so interested in knowing about when I was younger?" he teased Ellie.

Ellie grinned, "Because it's funny to hear about you getting in to trouble. I think you were a lot like me and Joe. Papa says so. I bet if you had been with Papa instead of your grandparents, you would've gotten in just as much trouble."

Clay laughed, "I think I would have kept Adam and Pa busy."

"So, will you tell us a story?" asked Joe. He had been listening to this conversation. Clay was almost as strict as Adam, but Adam was one of his biggest protectors, he bet Clay would have been one too. He thought it would've been nice having another brother pull his behind out of the fire. There were so many times that Adam and Hoss had covered for him or pleaded on his behalf to Pa. Joe was thinking that Clay could have helped him not be in so much trouble all the time.

Clay looked over at Joe. He had been awfully quiet on this first day of the ride. He was worried something was bothering him. He was kicking into big brother mode. "Sure Joe, when we get ready to bed down, I'll tell you a story."

Ellie was getting the food ready to cook. Joe was taking care of the horses. "Joe?" asked Clay.

Joe looked up at his brother, "Hmm?"

"You ok? You've been quiet today." Clay asked concerned.

Joe rolled his eyes, "No, I'm fine."

"You sure?" asked Clay putting a palm to Joe's forehead.

Joe ducked out of the way of Clay's hand disgustedly. "Jeez, Clay I'm fine, I don't need no mothering."

Clay wasn't sure, Joe was looking a little pale and his eyes were looking a little glassy. The last thing he wanted to do was bring Joe home sick. Pa'd have his hide. "Go wash up and help Ellie, I'm going to go get the firewood."

Joe looked at him strangely, Clay usually made him and Ellie do the chores. "Go on Joe, mind me now, I'll get the wood." Clay said prodding Joe. Joe just shrugged his shoulders and went to wash up.

Joe walked over to Ellie. "Sissy, you need any help?"

Ellie looked up surprised. "No, why?"

Joe shook his head, "I don't know, Clay usually has me get the wood, but he sent me over here instead."

Ellie looked at him intently, "Joe, you feeling ok? You were really quiet on the ride today. The only time that you are this quiet is when you're getting sick."

Joe snuck a look around the camp. Clay was nowhere in sight. He sighed, "I don't really feel so great."

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked concerned.

"I think I'm just getting a cold or something, my head kind of hurts and my nose has been running since lunch. Don't tell Clay or he'll baby me all the way back home." Joe pleaded.

Ellie shook her head. She wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. Then again, there wasn't much they could do for a cold on the trail. "Ok," she relented, "but, if you start feeling really bad, you have to tell Clay."

Clay walked back into the camp to hear Ellie tell Joe, 'you have to tell Clay.' He looked at Ellie, "Joe has to tell me what?"

Clay startled Ellie, "Um, the time about …"

"The time that Adam went to plead my case with Miss Jones and she thought Adam was sweet on her." Joe finished for her.

Ellie laughed, boy that Joe could think on his feet. That really was a pretty funny story.

Clay looked at them suspiciously. He didn't believe it for a minute, but he let it pass. Neither one of them were good at keeping anything really serious to themselves. Clay got the fire started and Ellie made a hearty vegetable stew. Joe wasn't very hungry, he was starting to feel worse. When Ellie brought him his bowl, he shook his head no.

"Joe, if you don't eat, Clay's going to notice and he's going to find out you're not feeling good," Ellie whispered fiercely.

The light in his eyes dawned. Ellie was right. What was he going to do? He didn't feel like eating, but he didn't want Clay babying him all the way home. The only had two more nights on the trail, surely he could last until then. Joe just accepted the bowl from her. When Clay wasn't looking, he dumped the contents out behind the tree he was leaning against. He walked over to Ellie, "That was good, I think I'll turn in."

Clay looked at him, "Heh Ellie cooked, Joe, you need to wash up the dishes."

"Oh, I don't mind." Ellie said as she gathered the dishes.

Clay looked at her. Something wasn't right. Ellie usually complained if Joe was trying to shirk his chores off on to her. To distract Clay, Ellie asked, "Heh Clay, when I clean up, can you tell us that story?"

Joe mouthed 'thank you' to his sister and went to lay down on his bedroll.

Ellie finished and went to set out her bedroll. She slept between Clay and Joe on the trail, it made her a little less nervous. Clay was watching her. He really wanted to sleep next to Joe. He was still worried something wasn't quite right. "Ellie, why don't you sleep on this side of me tonight?" he said indicating his right side. Joe was on his left.

"Why?" asked Ellie.

"It's easier to tell the story while I'm in the middle, that way you can both hear me."

Ellie shrugged, that made sense to her as she set out her bedroll where Clay had pointed.

The three were settled on their bedrolls and Clay began his story.

**Flashback**

Clay was 12 that year. It had been awhile since he had gotten in trouble with his grandfather. He was counting his lucky stars. He might even get permission to go play marbles with his friends. It was Saturday and he had finished all his chores and his homework.

Clay and his grandparents were eating breakfast. "Grandfather?" Clay asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" responded his grandfather.

"May I go play marbles with my friends?" Clay asked.

Grandfather shook his head, "You know you can't go anywhere until your chores are done and your homework is done."

Clay sighed. Why did Grandfather always assume Clay hadn't done his chores or his homework? "But sir, I finished all my chores and my homework."

Grandfather raised his eyebrows, he didn't believe that for one minute. "Bring me your homework," he demanded.

Clay scrambled out of his chairs and up to his room to retrieve his homework. He brought it downstairs to his grandfather. His grandfather spot checked it to make sure it was right. It was. He handed it back to Clay. "Are your chores done?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, I suppose you can go." Grandfather relented.

"Thank you sir," Clay said happily as he started to rush off.

"Clay?" called Grandfather.

"Sir?" Clay asked as he turned around.

"Take this and get yourself a haircut," Grandfather said as he held out $2.

Clay really hated getting a haircut. But he didn't dare disobey his grandfather. Clay took the money, "Yes sir." Clay looked down at the money, two whole dollars, haircuts were only a quarter for boys. He looked at his grandfather. "Two dollars, sir?"

His grandfather gave him a rare smile, "A little reward for being such a good boy lately. You may do as you wish with the remainder."

Clay couldn't believe his ears. His grandfather was actually praising him. Grandfather did praise him on occasion, but it didn't happen often.

"Thank you sir," Clay said putting his hand out to shake his grandfather's hand. "None of that boy," said his grandfather pulling him into a hug. His grandfather pulled him back a little, so he could look into his face. "Don't get into any trouble."

"No sir, I won't," Clay promised.

"Ok, then get along with you," Grandfather said as he turned him toward the door with a soft swat.

Clay's grandmother looked at her husband as Clay closed the front door, "See dear, that wasn't so hard was it. Just to give him a little praise. He really has been trying to be such a good boy."

Grandfather just huffed, "I just hope he doesn't get into trouble."

Grandmother just laughed gaily as she linked her arm in his and kissed his cheek, "It will be fine dear."

Clay couldn't believe his good fortune. Two whole dollars, he would have had to save for two months to have so much money. He wondered if he should go get that haircut and get it out of the way. He decided it better wait, he was supposed to meet his friends back behind the livery stable to play marbles. Clay had gotten new marbles for Christmas. He had some of the best marbles in town. He had a new shooter, it was a blue agate. Clay arrived to find his three friends waiting for him, Caleb Martin, Tommy Crayton and Sam Haines.

"What took ya so long?" complained Caleb.

"Well I had to show my homework to Grandfather," Clay explained.

"That old man is just a stickler," sneered Sam.

"Well, he's just strict. But, he gave me two whole dollars to spend in town," Clay said defending his grandfather. His grandmother was always trying to explain to him that his grandfather was strict, but he really did love Clay. Clay wasn't so sure, but he wanted to believe it for Grandmother's sake.

The other boys got wide eyed. "Two dollars, what are ya gonna do with 'em?" asked Sam.

"I don't rightly know," said Clay drawing a circle for marbles.

The boys paired up and played for hours. "I'm getting hungry," complained Tommy. "I'm going home for lunch."

The other boys nodded their heads, they were hungry too. "Want to meet back here after lunch," Caleb asked the group.

All the boys nodded their heads. "Ok, see ya in about an hour," Caleb said as he headed toward home.

Tommy and Sam headed toward home. Clay wanted to stay out of his house and Grandfather's way. He didn't really want to go home for lunch. The he remembered that Grandfather had some meeting to go to. He didn't know what is for, but it would mean that he wouldn't be home. Clay felt much happier with the thought he could just have lunch with Grandmother.

He headed toward home and went in through the kitchen door. His grandmother heard the door, "Is that you, Clay?'" she called.

"Yes ma'am," he responded, "I came home for lunch."

His grandmother entered the kitchen. "Sit down and I'll fix you lunch."

Clay nodded happily, he was really hungry.

His grandmother put a plate down in front of him with a chicken sandwich and sliced up apples. She poured him a glass of milk."

"Thank you," Clay said gratefully.

"Clay?" Grandmother said to get his attention.

"Ma'am? 

"You didn't get your haircut," she observed.

Oh darn, he had forgotten. "I'm sorry Grandmother, I was in a rush because I was late meeting Caleb and them. I forgot."

Grandmother nodded her head, "Well no harm done, just make sure you get it done before you come home or your grandfather will not be pleased."

"Yes ma'am," he assured her.

Clay finished up his lunch and headed back for the livery statement. He started to detour to get his haircut. He saw the big clock in the town square, it read 1:00. The boys would all be waiting for him. He reasoned he could get it cut on the way home. He rounded the corner of the livery statement to find Sam and Tommy. "Where's Caleb?" he asked.

"He just hadn't come back yet," said Tommy.

Shortly thereafter, Caleb appeared. The four boys sat there for a minute. "Do you guys still want to play marbles," Clay asked the group.

"Naw, no, let's do something else." He heard from the group.

Tommy got a gleam in his eye. "What if we get some eggs and drop them on folks as they walk by."

Clay looked up, that sounded like fun. "How would we drop stuff on folks, without them knowing it was us?"

Tommy grinned, "You know if we were in the loft in the stable, we could throw them out the window."

All the boys started grinning, that would be a great prank. Clay wasn't sure. If he got caught, he wouldn't sit for a month on Sundays. "I don't know fellas, we get caught, I won't be sitting for a month of Sundays."

"You scared?" Tommy taunted.

"NO! I just don't want no whipping." Clay said fiercely.

Tommy laughed, " I cain't believe it, Clay Stafford, you're afraid of a little whipping?"

"Oh and you ain't? You think you're Pa'd not whip you if we get caught?" Clay challenged.

Tommy sobered up for a minute, "Yeah, he would, but we ain't gonna get caught. Not if we're hiding in the hay loft."

"Aw, come on Clay, it'll be fun and no one will know," cajoled Caleb.

Clay pushed his fears of getting caught aside, "Let's do it," he agreed.

The boys went off in search of eggs. They met back at the livery stable and were able to get into the loft without anyone seeing them. Each one of them took turns throwing eggs. They missed for the most part, but the mess the cracked eggs made was unreal. They didn't hit too many people, but people were slipping on the contents of the cracked eggs. The boys were howling with laughter. Clay was watching the people. Mr. Watt was coming out of the mercantile. Mr. Watt was the school master and every child in New Orleans hated that man. It was Clay's turn to throw. Caleb nudged him, "You lucky dog, you get to throw one at Watt."

Clay nodded his head, took aim and caught Mr. Watt squarely on the head. Mr. Watt stopped, reached to the top of his head and felt the gooey sticky mess on his new hat. "What in the devil!" he shouted. He looked around to see where the egg had come from. The boys were in the loft howling with laughter. People were starting to look up. The boys quieted down. Sam whispered to the rest of the boys, "We probably ought to find something else to do, folks are starting to look around."

All the boys nodded their heads in silence and scurried down the ladder from the loft. They reached the safety of the back of the stable. They started brainstorming ideas for things to do. "Heh I know, let's play baseball," Clay suggested. The other boys shook their heads, "We don't have enough guys to play," said Tommy. Clay's eyes started to sparkle. He was getting a great idea. "Guys, I have two dollars, we could go buy fireworks," offered Clay waiving the money around.

All the boys lit up, "Swell idea, great idea, let's go," he heard from his friends. The foursome went to the general mercantile store. Clay walked up to the counter to find Mr. Williams, the owner. "Mr. Williams, we would like some fireworks."

Mr. Williams smiled at the boys, "You aren't going to get into any mischief with those are you?"

"No sir," the boys answered quickly.

"How much do you want?" Mr. Williams asked.

Clay pulled out his money, "We can get $1.75 worth."

"Heh Clay, I thought you said you had two dollars," asked Sam.

"Yeah, but I have to get a haircut and that's twenty-five cents, so I only have $1.75," he explained to his friends.

Mr. Williams handed Clay the fireworks. "Ok boys, now don't be getting into any trouble."

"No sir," they responded as the happily left the store.

Clay was holding onto the fireworks. All the boys were trying to grab the bag. "Just a minute fellas, we gotta figure out a place to shoot them off."

"We probably should go out of town or at least the edge of town," ventured Tommy.

"We could go to the lake and shoot them off," ventured Caleb.

"We could shoot them off at Lafayette Square," ventured Sam.

Clay thought for a minute. The lake was a pretty good walk, but it would probably be the safest place. The place they would least likely get into trouble. They hadn't been caught throwing the eggs, he didn't want to push his luck. "I vote for the lake, we have less of chance of getting in trouble out there." Clay said.

"Aw, why you always worried about getting in trouble Clay?" asked Caleb disgustedly.

Clay looked at him incredulously, "Have you met my grandfather?"

Caleb just rolled his eyes, "Well, let's get going."

Clay stopped him, "If we go to the lake, I won't have time to get a haircut. I better go do it now, because….."

"I know, you don't want to get in trouble with your grandfather," all three of the other boys said simultaneously.

Clay laughed, "You got it. Let's meet at the edge of town in 30 minutes, it shouldn't take me long."

The boys split up and Clay headed for the barber shop. Luckily, there was only one customer in the shop. "Hi Mr. Peters," Clay said.

"Hi son, you need a haircut?" Mr. Peters asked.

"Well, I don't think I need one, but grandfather thinks I do," Clay replied.

Mr. Peters looked at the boy with a smile, why is it that boys' never thought they needed a haircut, no matter how shaggy they looked. "Well, you best mind your grandfather, hop on up here son."

"Yes sir," Clay agreed.

Clay climbed in the chair and looked at the other customer. "Uh, Mr. Peters, what about Mr. Fletcher?"

"Oh he can wait, I know boys have places to go and things to do."

"Gosh, thanks Mr. Peters," Clay said as Mr. Peters put the cape around him to keep the hair clippings off of him.

In short order, Mr. Peters was done. "Ok son, you're all done," said Mr. Peters whipping off the cape.

"Thanks, Mr. Peters," Clay said handing him a quarter.

"Your welcome son, get on with you now," said Mr. Peters pushing him out the door.

Clay ran at the door. He hurried to the edge of town. All the other boys were there waiting for him. The boys rough housed and played and chased each other all the way to the lake. When they finally arrived at the lake, Clay started to divvy up the fireworks. "Oh no," he said.

"What?" asked Tommy.

"We don't have any matches to light them," Clay said.

Caleb got an evil grin on his face, "Oh yes we do," he said waving some matches around.

The other boys looked surprised, "Where'd ya get 'em?" asked Sam.

"Nicked 'em from the store," said Caleb proudly.

"You did what?" Clay shouted.

"Nicked 'em from the store," Caleb repeated.

"You idiot," Clay said, "That's stealing."

"It's a few matches, what's the big deal?" asked Caleb stubbornly.

Clay shook his head, "Well, if you're too stupid to know, I ain't explaining it to you."

"I ain't stupid, take it back." Caleb demanded.

"Nope." Clay stated folding his arms across his chest.

Tommy, the peacemaker of the group stepped in, "Listen it's too late now, we're all the way out here now, and Caleb has the matches and Clay has the fireworks, we can't have one without the other. So, why don't we just use 'em and forget the rest."

"It's stealing," Clay argued.

Tommy rolled his eyes, "If it bothers you that much, go back tomorrow and pay Mr. Williams for the matches."

Clay looked at his friends, "You guys better chip in, I bought the fireworks, I shouldn't have to buy the matches."

The rest of the boys grumbled, but agreed. With that crisis settled, the boys set out to light the fireworks. There was a couple lying on a blanket near where the boys stood. Caleb got a gleam in his eye. He looked at his friends, "You thinking, what I'm thinking?"

The other boys nodded their heads, they got behind a tree, lit the fireworks and threw them about 10 feet from the couple. There was a loud boom. The couple jumped up off the blanket, the lunch they had been eating went every which way, and whatever they had been drinking ended up all over the man. The boys were laughing hysterically. As they ran away, all they could here was, "You darn kids!"

The boys went to find their next targets. They went down to the lake where there were a bunch of ducks. They lit the next bunch of firecrackers and threw them in the middle of the ducks. The ducks scattered. The boys fell over themselves laughing. Clay kind of felt sorry for the ducks, he didn't want anybody or any animal to get hurt.

The boys were looking for their next target. Clay really didn't want to target any people or any animals. He had laughed with the other boys, but he kind of felt guilty. "Heh guys, why don't we just shoot them off over the water? We can see who shoots the farthest." Clay asked his friends.

Since the boys didn't really see any other targets, they agreed. The boys spent the next hour shooting off fireworks. Once the fireworks were gone, the boys headed back into town. They were going to split up at the edge of town.

"Remember, we have to go pay for those matches tomorrow," Clay reminded them.

They all nodded their heads and headed for home.

Clay arrived at home and went in the back door. "Is that you, Clay?" his grandmother called.

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

Clay's grandmother met him in the kitchen. "Oh, good boy, you got your haircut, your grandfather will be pleased. Did you have a nice day?"

Clay nodded his head, "Yes ma'am."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Um, we played marbles for a long time and went to the lake." Clay said. He was feeling guilty about the eggs and part of the lake, but he wasn't going to let on.

"Isn't the lake a little far to go without permission?" asked his grandmother.

Clay looked startled, he couldn't recall being told he needed permission to go out to the lake. "No ma'am, I didn't know I was supposed to ask."

"From now on, you ask," said his grandmother.

"Yes ma'am," Clay said nodding his head.

**End of Flashback**

"Wow, you really got into some mischief," said Ellie in awe. "I don't even think Joe was ever that bad, were you Joe?" Ellie said looking at her brother.

"Joe?" asked Ellie.

Clay looked over at his little brother, Joe was sound asleep. "He's asleep, I sure hope he isn't getting sick." Clay reached over and put his palm on Joe's head. He didn't feel warm, but Clay was convinced something wasn't right.

Ellie bit her lip, although she was a little worried herself, there was no way she was going to tell. "So, did you ever get caught for any of that?"

Clay smiled and shook his head, "Nope, grandfather never knew and I sure as heck wasn't going to tell him."

"Lucky you," laughed Ellie.

Clay smiled again, "Yep, time for bed little girl. Goodnight," he said leaning over to give her a kiss on the head.

"Night Clay," she yawned as she snuggled down into her bedroll.

Clay palmed Joe's face once more. He was getting a little worried. He'd just have to see how Joe was in the morning.


End file.
